Black Lady (SMCU)
The''' Black Lady''' is an evil alternate future version of Chibiusa Tsukino, who was corrupted by the Malefic Dark Crystal in the 30th century. Profile The Black Lady is an evil and corrupted version of Chibiusa from an alternate future. She came to be when a version of Chibiusa from an alternate timeline became corrupted by the Malefic Dark Crystal during the Black Moon Clan’s invasion of Crystal Tokyo in the year 2923. Appearance As an alternate future version of Chibiusa, the Black Lady looked like a grown up version of Chibiusa. However, in this form, her hair is longer. She is also a bit shorter than Sailor Moon. She wore a long black dress with a slit on each side. The sleeve and chest portions are organdy. The fabric of her skirt is also the same color as the shawl that she is usually seen with. Also, the sleeve cuffs and collar have diamonds on them. Her footwear consists of satin high heels. She also wears black crystal earrings said to originate from the Malefic Dark Crystal itself. Biography Secret of the Silver Crystal In the film, Chibiusa goes to the Door of Space-Time, finding out that the future has been altered and several timelines are generated due to the splitting and distortion of space and time orchestrated by Queen Nehellenia. Chibiusa enters 30th century Crystal Tokyo at an alternate timeline when it is completely destroyed by the impacts of the Malefic Dark Crystal during the Black Moon’s invasion. She sees the alternate timeline’s version of herself absorbing the powers of the Malefic Dark Crystal and turning into the Black Lady. Chibiusa transforms into Sailor Chibi Moon and is forced to battle the Black Lady. In the battle, the Black Lady gained the upper hand until the timeline splits again. Sailor Chibi Moon rushes back to the door, but the Black Lady caught up to her before the door closes. Just as the door closes, the Black Lady encounters Sailor Moon, who became confused until Sailor Chibi Moon informs her about the creation of alternate timelines. The Door’s guardian, Sailor Pluto, arrives after sensing a strange anomaly and the three Senshi are attacked by the Black Lady. After being subdued by Sailor Pluto’s Chronos Typhoon, Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon unleash their power onto the Black Lady, causing her black crystal earrings to shatter and the Dark Crystal’s energy to dissipate from her body. Sailor Crusade The Black Lady reappeared in the Second Sailor Crusade after the Five Witches Serpent, Kaolinite and Esmeraude are banished into a space-time paradox created by Sailor Pluto’s Dark Dome Close. This paradox caused the reformed Black Lady to suddenly appear in the current dimension. During the course of the Second Sailor Crusade, the Black Lady teamed up with Sailor Chibi Moon while fighting the Shadow Galactica Legion. She later assisted Sailor Galaxia along with Sailor Chibi Moon and Serena Tsukino (Sailor Moon’s twin from Sailor Moon Twin) to revive the Solar System Sailor Senshi and later join Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, the Sailor Starlights and the Sailor Crusaders in the battle against Chaos’ other form, Sailor Chaos. After the battle, the Black Lady starts to disappear from existence due to the timeline being fixed and prolonged contact with her past self, Chibiusa. Chibiusa managed to thank the Black Lady for her assistance before she finally fades away, her mission completed. Sailor Moon Omega ''Biography The Black Lady Makeup Doll In ''Sailor Moon Omega Returns, Chibiusa discovers that when in contact with the Dark Crystal Saber, which is made out of the same material as the Malefic Dark Crystal, her Sailor Makeup Doll spawns a new doll which houses the powers of the Black Lady. With encouragement from Sailor Moon, Chibiusa taps into the powers of the Black Lady to overpower the brainwashed Sailor Astarte. Trivia * In the Cinematic Universe, the Black Lady is made to be an alternate version of Chibiusa, as the latter has already awakened as Sailor Chibi Moon earlier in the series. ** A similar character revamp was done to Mistress 9, which is originally another form of Hotaru Tomoe. In the Cinematic Universe, the character of Mistress 9 is reworked into a new character, Ilya Chernozvezdova, as the Cinematic Universe's Hotaru had already awakened as Sailor Saturn. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Characters Category:Female Category:Black Moon Clan Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Deceased characters